1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a computing device, an image processing method thereof, and a storage medium storing instructions to implement the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computing device, e.g., a mobile computing device, may be utilized in various environments, instead of being utilized only in a fixed place. Accordingly, a display device in the computing device may be desired to secure visibility in various environments such as an indoor environment in which lighting is preset, an outdoor environment in which solar light is directly irradiated, or a dark environment.
To secure the visibility, an image signal may be processed to increase luminance of a display device in a bright place and the image signal may be processed to decrease luminance of the display device in a dark place, based on ambient brightness.